Dead or Alive?
by Kary G
Summary: the leader og the Raptors Gang is back, What will happen to the rangers? S&G COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Dead or Alive?**

By: Kary G

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.**_

It had been five months, five months since the rangers found out that Ramon Ortega was still alive and was looking for revenge. But that was all in the past now, the five months pasted quickly. Sydney and Gage finally got married and the Trivette's where expecting a baby. Ericka was healthy and getting bigger every day she didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet, but it didn't bother Jimmy one way if it was a girl or boy. Yet he had a thought it was going to be a boy. Sydney and Gage had talked about having children but work was keeping them busy every day. One day they went undercover the next it would be bank robbers there were new adventures everyday. For Alex she was enjoying watching Angela grow more and more everyday. The petite ranger entered Company B and walked up to her boss who was sitting in his chair.

"So, I...We finished all the paperwork that you gave us, what do we need to do now?" Sydney said smiling at Walker.

"Well, Sydney I think that's it for the day, tomorrow you'll work on another case, just go home, you need to rest these days you've been working hard"

"Yeah I know, well, Gage, you're ready!" she yelled at her husband.

"yes I am shorty" he said walking to his desk and taking his jacket from his chair the Gage´s said their goodbyes and went home, or at least they thought they were, driving through the road they talked about different things, rain started to fall and drops started to hit the car, meanwhile the windshield wiper started to send the water drops to the sides, suddenly Gage stopped the car looking at the red and blue lights of different police cars shinning on the night, they open the door and approach to the cop that was writing something on the little notebook that was on his hand, Sydney looking at the vehicle that was a few feet away from her, they showed their badges and identified themselves as Texas Ranger.

"good evening this is my husband Ranger Francis Gage ad I'm Sydney Gage-Cooke, what happened here?" pointing at the car

"Good night, Rangers" the cop said shaking both hands "it seems somebody were chasing these 2 persons, somehow the people following them make the car overturn several times"

"How many persons were on the car, when this happened?" Sydney said looking at her husband and then at the cop in front of him. "just 2, a woman about 32 years-old and a little girl about 6 years-old".

"What happened to them?" Gage asked looking at the vehicle.

"We called an ambulance, they're going to St. Matthew's" the cop answered his question

Sydney Gage was the next to talk "Did you see, who was responsible for this?"

"Actually Ranger Cooke, we caught somebody, you want to take a look?" she nodded her head, he make a sign with his hands and both Rangers walked to see who was in the back of the police car looking at the woman with handcuffs on her wrists.

"Mona White?" Sydney spoke looking at her husband. She couldn't believe it. It was the same Mona White, the same woman who threw a knife at the raven-hired ranger when she and Gage went undercover to bust the _Raptors _drug deal wide open. Her mind flashback to that moment.

_**Flashback**_

Sydney was walking trying to find the Metamphetamine lab, trying not to be seen from any member from the Raptors gang, she stopped looking at a knife 5 centimeters from her feet.

"Drop something?" Sydney said taking the knife on her hands and "giving" the knife back to Mona instead of giving her the knife in her hands, she throw the knife to the tree next to the female Raptors member.

"wow, you almost hit me with that girl..." Sydney cut her off

"the name's Ronnie, and If I wanted to hit you with it, you'd be wearing it" the lady look at Sydney a little surprised

"I'm Mona" shaking hands with Sydney "so you're new in the gang, come on, let me introduce you to the other girls"

_**End of Flashback**_

Mona looked out the window at the rangers. "Hello ranger. Guess I was stupid should have know this would be a trap." She thought back to the day when Walker and his team arrested all the _Raptors _members expect for Mona because she escaped.

"Yeah sorry about that, anyway, Why were you chasing this car?" pointing at car, the woman was going to respond when the cop approached to the Rangers and told them they need it to take it with them, Sydney and Gage convice the cop to take it to the courthouse to interrogate her, the cop agree with the Rangers but he said that it was late so tomorrow he was going to be early in the courthouse, Gage took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Walker´s number letting him know what happened, Sydney looked at Gage a little bit worried.

"Are you ok, Syd?" Gage asked

"Yes, I'm just worried for the woman and the little girl, Do you mind if we go to St. Matthews to see how they're doing and maybe ask some questions?"

"No, I don´t let´s go" climbing to the car and going to the hospital, Sydney had a bad feeling the cop didn't said any names, but Sydney knew that her sister was going to visit her tomorrow with her niece, no maybe the destroyed car that she saw at the scene was a coincidence, in all Dallas were similar cars and different colors, she just snapped out of it.

St. Matthews Hospital 

Both rangers arrived to the hospital, they saw a doctor so they decided to asked if he new something about 2 victims of a car wreck.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Williamson, What can I do for you?" the doctor said

"Good evening, Dr. Williamson, I am Sydney Gage-Cooke and this is my husband Francis Gage we're Texas Rangers we just wanted to know if you know anything about the 2 victims that arrived to the hospital maybe 40 minutes ago?"

"well, Rangers the girls is fine just a couple of bruises, and the woman is in a coma we don´t know if she is going to make it"

"In what room are they, Can we see them?" Gage asked the doctor

"of course but only 5 minutes, the room is 140, the girl is on the room 141" after that Dr. Williamson walked away, Sydney and Gage arrived to the room and opened the door looking at the woman with a lot of tubes and machines on her body, Sydney widened her eyes to see who was in the bed.

"Oh, my god Sara" she said sitting next to the woman and trying to fight the tears back "why?" she whispered being noticed by her husband who immediately kiss her forehead and put one of his arms on her back to comfort her, A nurse knocked on the door and let the couple know that it was time to go, Sydney took one of her sister's hand and in a whisper she said "Don´t give up, I love you"

Standing from her chair Sydney and her husband went to the next room. Syd knocked on the door from inside she could hear a faint, "Come in.". She opened the door and the little girl smiled. "Aunt Sydney, Uncle Gage." Sydney hugged her niece. "Aunt Sydney. Is my mom okay. I want to see her but they won't let me. I want to see her, is she okay? Please tell me mom is okay."

Looking at Gage she had sadness in her dark brown eyes. "Your mom is fine. She's sleeping right now. I'm sure they will let you see her tomorrow. You just rest for now." Sydney forced a smile.

they walked out of the room and close the door, Sydney let a tear fall, Gage whiped the tear away and embrace his wife, "she´ll be alright, let´s go home".

"I prefer to go to the courthouse" she said

"right now, honey is 11:30 pm besides there´s nobody there and the cop told us he was going to take Mona to the courthouse tomorrow morning, you need to rest" she just nodded her head and went home

_**Meanwhile**_

it was late and the bright shine from the moon was lighting up the bars from the prision, A man smiled to hear his friends voice, that man was Bolger the ex-leader of the Raptors.

"So did she kill her?" He asked to his friend Grangus (the old man who said that Ronnie(Sydney) was a person with experience to extend the lab, I don´t know if you'll remember that)

"No she didn't that stupid sister of the Ranger is in St. Matthew's she is in a coma, I hope she dies, but her daughter isn't she is fine, but why did you send Mona to kill that woman?"

"Well, you'll see..."

_**Flashback**_

The phone started to rang on Sara Cooke house, she approach to the table in the living room and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Sara said

"Hello, Mrs. Cooke I..." Sara cut him off

"Who are you?"

"If you let me talk, I'll tell you!, your sister Sydney Cooke is in danger also your daughter but if you help to deliver something I swear I won't do anything to you or your sister, nor your daughter" Sara got scared but she couldn't scream because her daughter was watching TV, she didn't wanted to panicked because she knew that if her daughter find out who was she talking with she will call auntie Sydney or uncle Gage and was going to tell them that her mommy was in danger.

"ok, I'm listening" that's all she said

"very well, Mrs. Cooke, you will let your daughter with one of her friends and then you will meet me downtown after that I will give you the instructions and what you will have to deliver"

"Ok what am I going to deliver?" she said a little curious but guessing was she was going to sell or give "is it drug?" she said

"Very well, now if you don´t help me I swear I will killed you, now am I clear?"

"Yes sir, I'll see you there in 20 minutes" writing on a paper the address

"Good, now don´t try to find your sister or talk to her, we are watching every move, don´t be late" after that the line went dead.

_**End of Flashback **_

"and because she disobeyed my orders I send Mona to kill her" Raptor finished

"I see" Grangus said "don´t worry I will keep an eye on Sara, who knows, maybe the day after tomorrow, her family would me mourning instead of celebrating"

Courthouse 

After all the Rangers were there, Sydney let them know that she was going to be in the interrogation room with Gage. Both rangers entered to the interrogation room, looking at Mona who was sitting on one of the chair, meanwhile Sydney sat in front of her and Gage stayed behind her.

"So you have one chance and one only, to tell me who send you and why?" Sydney asked

"I don´t know what are you talking about" Mona said smiling at Gage

"You better not lie to us Mona. Now either tell us what we want to know or you can spend the rest of you life in jail. That choice will be yours and yours alone." Walker said entering the interrogation room.

"Why do you want to know?" Mona said looking at Sydney, Sydney was so mad at the point she slammed her hands on the table. "Why do I want to know, because my sister in dying in the hospital and my niece is waiting to hear how her mom is and if you don't tell me. I swear you will go to hell and this time you will be in trouble." She left the room slamming the door and leaving Walker and Gage behind stunned at Syd's behavior.

_**St. Matthews Hospital**_

Grangus walked through the hallways of the big hospital he approached to a nurse

"I would like to know the room of Sara Cooke" holding a bouquet on his hands "I would like to give her this, her sister send me" the nurse smile at the man "She is in the room 140, but I can allow you to stay 5 minutes only"

"that's ok, thank you" He looked at the numbers of the door he finally found it, he knock on the door and nobody answer this was his time to kill her _"I forgot she is in a coma so what happened if I take the tubes and the oxygen off of her" _he thought _"This is going to be fun" _and with that he started to take all the tubes, he walked out the door and the only sound on the room was a flat line with a constant sound _"beeeeep"._

_**Courthouse**_

Sydney joined Alex, Trivette and Erica, "I need to go to the hospital, would you like to go? She asked their friends they all nodded her heads, Gage and Walker entered to "Company B"

"What's going on?" Walker asked

"We are going to the hospital to see Sydney's sister, would you like to go with us?" Alex asked her husband

"Yes, why not?, Sydney are you ok?"

"Yes, I am ok, well what are we waiting for, let's go" they all entered their cars and followed the Gage's but what happened next was going to cause a big impact to Sydney.

_**St. Matthews Hospital**_

they arrived to the hospital and watched a lot of doctors and nurses running to one particular room, Sydney heard a little girl's cry "mommy!, no mommy! Wake up!"

"Oh my god, Kimberly" she run to the room and saw the horror scene, the doctors trying to bring her sister back to life, everybody run where Sydney was, she entered the room with tears rolling down her eyes and picked up her niece, she took her out of the room, Gage kneel down next to Sydney she was on the floor with her niece trying to comfort her "mommy is going to be ok, it's ok, shh" rocking back and forth.

All the people who was there, were amazed to see the tough and strong Sydney fall apart, the impression was so big, that Erica started to feel dizzy, she took her husband's arm and touching her stomach.

"Erica?, honey what is it?" a worried Trivette sat next to his wife

"Is the baby, it hurts..." Erica said having trouble to breath.

"I need a doctor!" Jimmy yelled everybody looked at Trivette.

Alex gave Angela to Walker then she sat next to Erica and whisper in her ear "breath, everything is going to be ok" a doctor came and took Erica, Trivette followed the doctor and with a "I gotta go" they lost in the distance of the big hallways with his wife.

The doctors came out of Sara Cooke room, Sydney knew by the look on the doctors that something was wrong, "Mrs. Gage we tried everything we could, I'm sorry, she didn't make it" looking at Sydney, she closed her eyes and let more tears rolled down her face with a uncontrollable niece on her arms, the only thing that Gage could do at this point was hugging his wife.

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter please don't forget the REVIEWS! And thank you **Texasrangergir**l I couldn't have done it without you.


	2. Part 2

**Dead or Alive?**

**2****nd**** Part**

**By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.**

_**Gage's house**_

Sydney entered to her bedroom with a sleepy niece on her arms and place her on her bed, she then walked out closing the door. Gage look at his wife on the sofa and sat next to her forcing her to see him.

"I don't know what to do" Sydney said "I'm not sure to continue with the case, Im not sure to go to the cementary and bury my sister, I'm not sure what to do with Kimberly, How am I supposed to decide?" Gage get rid of the tears that were falling every second on his wife cheeks.

"Listen to your heart honey, what is it telling you?"

"Is telling me that I have to choose" she said, and with a deep sigh she put her head on her husband shoulder and stay there without saying a word.

_**St. Matthews Hospital**_

A man asked permission to a nurse to make a call

"Hello" he said "guess what Bolger, she's dead, is so sad, poor Ranger, if only her sister hadn't screwed up" a smile covered Bolger lips, he start laughing and repeat over and over again " I did it" everybody on the hospital saw the lifeless body of Sara Cooke laying on that bed without moving a muscle...but was she really dead?, just as Grangus hung up the phone of the hospital he heard a doctor _"thank god...she's back"_ unfortunately Sydney was not there to hear the good news about her sister.

"_so I see you survived...I have to do something and fast"_ he thought

**Author's note:** I know this chapter is very short, so Sara survived!, and please don't forget REVIEWS!!


	3. Part 3

**Dead or Alive?**

**3****rd**** Part**

**By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

_**Gage's Home: 8:55 p.m.**_

"Gage, call Walker and Alex, we need to go to the courthouse, it's time to Mona to start talking, besides I cant let Kimberly alone"

"No shorty, we are not going...not like this..."

"fine then stay here and take care of Kimberly, I am going whether you like it or not" she said, he knew that Sydney was to stubborn, he sighed and took the phone and dialed Walker's number after waiting 20 minutes, Walker and Alex arrived.

Alex looked at the 2 rangers and then at her friend "Sydney are you sure?"

"I'm positive, I cant stay here, besides I think the only person who is taking this the hard way is Kimberly" Walker looked at her "What happened if Mona does not said a thing" Sydney looked at her boss

"Oh she will, if not, I am going to make her" she said leaving the house with Gage

_**Courthouse**_

Ranger Sydney Gage-Cooke and Francis Gage walked through the different rooms of the big courthouse, they finally entered to the interrogation room, Mona White stay in her seat, she turned around to see Sydney, and the Rangers eyes said it all... rage.

"I am just asking you once, Who send you to kill her?" Sydney Cooke said firmly not showing any sign of weakness nor fear, a minute passed and the room stay in silence, Sydney looked at her husband "Gage, call Walker and tell him I need him here with us please" Gage nodded his head and walked out of the door but when he looked at his cell phone he sighed "Shorty I have to go outside there's no signal in here" Sydney looked at Mona and smile "that's ok honey, don't worry about me"

Francis Gage walked downstairs and push the door, feeling the wind and the quietness of the night he had his cell phone in his hands within 5 minutes he was talking to his boss.

"Stand up" Sydney said to Mona, she didn't move a foot or a finger, Sydney took her violently against the wall "I said stand up!" Mona took Sydney's left arm and twisted, Sydney bit her lips not wanting to scream, in less than a minute, Sydney hit Mona with her right elbow and she let go, Sydney turned around and was about to send a powerful kick to Mona's stomach but Mona took her leg in her hands and pull Sydney's leg to the floor causing the ranger to make a split (it´s painful to do that, I try but I can't reach the floor, to reach the floor for me is about centimeters, I can have the front leg stretch but I can't do it with the other, anyway if you dont know what a split is just remember cheerleaders) this was not painful for Sydney she was already getting used to do that kind of movement.

_**outside of the Courthouse**_

"ok, I'll be waiting for you" Gage said hanging up his phone and putting it again in his pocket, in less than 10 minutes Walker arrived parking his truck in front of Gage.

"Gage where's Sydney?" Walker asked

"she is with Mona on the interrogation room, why" Gage said not understanding the message and then it hit his head "Oh shoot!" that's all Gage said in an instant Gage and Walker ran upstairs to see Sydney and Mona, Walker opened the door and saw Sydney on the floor in a not-so-comfortable position, Mona was going to kick Sydney on the head but Sydney took Mona's leg and pull her to the floor making Mona to stay in the same position at Sydney, unfortunately for Mona that was a not-so-good position so she yelled in pain, Sydney was sweating and didn't notice her husband and her boss, Mona sent a punch but Sydney blocked it with her right arm and move back and with her 2 legs kicked Mona on her chest after she stood up holding Mona with her left arm, and crossing her arms to a "X" she then lift her left leg up high putting it in Mona left shoulder, letting her leg hit the floor making the raven-haired ranger make a split once again, letting Mona in pain. She then looked at Walker and at her husband.

"Sydney? What's wrong with you?" Walker said kneeling down to check on Mona, without wasting time he called an ambulance

"What are you going to do Walker?, I told her to stand up and she didn't we could've made this the easy way but she decided not to" seeing the tough Ranger Sydney Cooke walked through the hallways, Gage was amazed to see his wife reaction. he knew that his wife was angry, and sad at the same time, angry because she couldn't do a thing to save her sister, or at least she thought she couldn't, and sad because of her niece how she was going to explain her niece that her mom was never going to be with her, Kimberly knew that her mom was sick but she never knew she was dead.

Gage yelled for the 11th time his wife name, following her outside to where their car was parked "Sydney!" she finally turn around and face her husband.

"What?"

"honey, you realized that Mona could take advantage of the situation and instead of her lying in that floor" pointing the courthouse "you would've take her place"

"Gage, husbands are supposed to help. Not complain. Just because I'm doing things a little bit differently doesn't mean that there is a problem"

"Sydney I'm your husband not only you're partner and when you talk to me like that there is a problem" Sydney who was unlocking the door of their car and then open it up, let the door slammed.

"It hurts to talk, Gage. It hurts to breath. So unless you have some idea of how to bring Sara back, I don't want to talk right now.

"Is that what you don't want to say? Is that you still blame yourself for not being able to bring her back? Crossing his arms.

"No, Gage. I don't blame myself. I blame the person who did this. Why-why do you think I'm doing all this? Just because I want to?"

"Honestly, I think you're doing it because it's easier than confronting what you're really feeling." Hearing the sound of an ambulance, Gage went inside and apologize for Sydney´s behavior and then walked outside, he opened the driver's door and turn of the engine.

Arriving to their home, seeing Alex on the sofa with a sleepy Angela on her arms, Alex was feeling her eyes a little bit heavy she was about to sleep when Sydney and Gage open the door, arguing, Alex looked at the couple.

"Sydney? What happened?" Alex said with a confused look on her eyes.

"oh nothing in particular Alex I just sent Mona to the hospital that´s all" and with that she walked to her bedroom to see her niece.

"Gage?" Alex looked at Gage "so are you going to tell me what happened?"

Gage sighed and with no other choice he sat next to Alex and start to tell her everything that happened on the courthouse.

_**St. Matthew Hospital **_

Walker was impatiently walking in circles of St. Matthew's Hospital if he walked in circles anymore he would wear a hole in the floor suddenly his partner entered the room.

"Trivette?" Walker asked worried to see his partner expression "How´s Erica?"

"She's doing okay for now, the doctors told me she needs to stay here for a few months there worried she might deliver the baby premature. Anyway why are you here?" Trivette asked his partner.

"Don't worry Trivette, Erica is strong and she and the baby will be fine. Sydney got in a fight with Mona and sent her here."

Trivette's eyes grew big. "Why?"

"She's angry because of her sister's situation and her niece, she needs to be alone and calm down a little bit." Walker answered.

_**Gage's house**_

Sydney opened the door quietly and took a chair and place it in front of her bed, she sat on the chair and stared at her niece for a moment, she was a mirror of Sydney, dark hair, big and brown eyes, she gently caressed Kimberly cheek, making the little girl to open her eyes.

"where's mommy? I want to see her" Kimberly said as a tear rolled down her face, Sydney try to be strong, she didn't want to fall apart not in front of her niece.

"you know Kimberly things happened for a reason even if we don't understand, your mommy well..uh...she is in heaven, and you know what she told me"

"What?" Kimberly said with that sweet and innocent voice

"that you would be protected by an angel, a guardian angel and she also told me that if you feel sad just put your hands together, like this" Sydney said to her niece putting her hands together (kind of when your´re making a prayer) "and talk to her, she is always going to listen to you" clearing her throat choking back a sob, "now go back to sleep" kissing her on the forehead and closing the door of her room, she then saw Gage and Alex talking she walked to where they were and sat next to her husband.

"I'm sorry" Sydney said "I don't know what happened to me on the courthouse, I didn´t mean to argue with you like that..."

Gage put a arm around Sydney shoulders and pulled her close to him "I know shorty, I know, How's Kimberly?"

"She is ok for now, Gage?"

"Yes, Syd"

"I'm lost, I don't know what to do.."

"Shh, don't worry, we'll get through this, I promise you we will" looking at Alex and then at his wife, he kissed her forehead, minutes passed and Sydney fall asleep on her husband arms.

Author's note: I love the fight between Sydney and Mona, don't forget reviews! And thank you to **sn855850, ****chuccii**


	4. Part 4

**Dead or Alive?**

**By: Kary G.**

**4****th**** Part**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

_**St. Matthew Hospital: 2**__**nd**__** Floor**_

Grangus had to do something, he wanted to see Bolger happy but also wanted to see Sydney suffer, he walked to talk to a doctor.

"I heard that Mrs. Cooke didn't die, is that true?"

"Yes it is" the doctor saw looking to some papers "is something wrong?"

"oh no-doctor is just that I am a friend of hers and I talked to her sister, Sydney Cooke and she send me here to move her to another hospital, that is if you don´t mind?"

"of course not, I just need you to fill this papers and after that I will contact her sister to let her know.." but Grangs cut him off

"Don't worry I'll let her know, I promise" He said signing the last paper.

_**In another floor of the hospital.**_

"Thank you" Walker said to the nurse that was walking away from the rangers, He was glad to know that Mona had some bruises nothing serious he called another Ranger to pick her up minutes later, Mona was going to jail, Walker then called to his wife and let her know what happened with Mona and that he was going to be with her in a hour and was going to check with Jimmy on Erica, Walker hung up the phone and followed his partner, Jimmy knock on the door and open it up quietly she saw Erica smiling at him.

"Hey Jimmy, Walker" she said greeting both men

"How are you feeling?" Walker said

"a little bit woozy that's all, Jimmy did you talk to the doctor, what did he say?" looking at her husband

"Well they say that you need to stay here not for weeks but for months they don´t want you to deliver a premature baby, but don't worry I will stay by your side"

"Where's Alex and Sydney? and ...Gage?"

"don't worry for them Erica they are fine, Alex is with Sydney and Gage, Walker will let them know that you are ok"

"thank you "

_**St. Matthew's Hospital: 2**__**nd**__** floor**_

Grangus saw how the body of Sara Cooke was being load up to the chopper.

"Can I go? I just want to make sure that she is ok"

"Of course" one of the paramedics said as the chopper started to flew away from St. Matthews Hospital, after 2 hours and a half they arrived to Dallas Memorial (new hospital!), in less than 30 minutes, Sara Cooke was on a new room, she was asleep for all the medication, so she didn´t know what was happening.

"Good afternoon, Grangus" a doctor said greeting the man "ready to take her out of here" Grangus looked at the "doctor" with a puzzled look and with a lot of questions marks on his head he asked "Do I know you?" the "doctor" just laugh and taking out his mask that was covering his nose and mouth...it was him...that "doctor" was Bolger.

" How did you get out of jail?" Grangus said

"Friends…. let's take Mrs. Cooke to her new home" Bolger said laughing and with that both men took Sara out of that place, they took the papers and gave it to a nurse, Bolger put his mask again trying not to be revealed who he was, the nurse smiled at the "doctor" in front of her, "Dr. Rodriguez" the nurse said looking at Bolger nameplate.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Bolger said looking at Grangus and then at the nurse

"You forgot to write your address, just in case somebody asked about your patient"

"My patient's friend will do that" Bolger said passing the pen to Grangus, after he finished to write the address he return the papers and walked out of the hospital.

_**Not to far from the hospital**_

She could hear 2 men voice talking, and laughing she couldn't open her eyes the darkness around her and the dizziness were not letting her, she was desperate, she just wanted to get up and run to where her sister was, Bolger took her in his arms and place her in a bed on a dark and cold basement, letting her all by herself. She open her eyes slowly feeling her hand chained to something, but her head hurts so much that she was forced to close her eyes again and with a faint voice she called her sister's name trying be heard.

"...Sydney...help...me" and again passed out.

_**Gage's Home**_

In less than an hour Walker picked up his wife and daughter, they said their goodbye in a whisper not trying to wake up Sydney who was on the couch, Gage kneel down and took her on his arms after that, he place her in a room next to their bedroom, he didn´t want to disturb his niece, he place Sydney on the bed and then Gage lay down next to his wife, he stared at her for a few minutes, _she is beautiful _he thought closing his eyes and falling asleep within seconds.

_**Not to far from the hospital**_

The sound of footsteps cause the woman to open her eyes, seeing a shadow approaching to where she was. Bolger took a chair and sat next to Sara Cooke and with a evil smile he said.

"I see you're awake, welcome to your new home"

"Where's my daughter?" she said trying to hit the man with her right hand but noticing this was chained to the bed.

"Mrs. Cooke don't worry about your daughter. She is staying with that stupid Texas Ranger and might I add she's an emotional wreak right now."

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing see you were dead on the hospital for 5 minutes, your sister went home with her daughter and friends, she just saw you dead and tomorrow is going to be your funeral, see I feel so bad for your sister what was her name...oh yes! Sydney"

"She is going to find you and when she does, she is going to kick your..." but Bolger cut her off putting a tape on her mind

"If I were you I would keep that beautiful mouth shut, just rest Mrs. Cooke, tomorrow it is going to be your final day" he stood up from his chair and close the door.

_**Gage's home**_

She was standing there on the cementary surrounded by all her friends, he saw the coffin going underground she was uncontrollable, she saw a shadow on the trees a few feet from her, he looked at the raven-haired ranger and whisper a 3 words "open the coffin" the time stop and she ran to where the coffin was, and when she opened it up, she was surprised to see who was there...nobody!, Gage turned around and took her by her arms and started to shake her _"Sydney wake up, wake up" _she then woke up from her dream panting and sweating and looking at her husband who was in front of her.

"Sara...she's alive... Gage, I need to find her"

"Honey it was just a bad dream" Sydney shook her head and started to sobbed

"No it wasn't, it was real, I don't understand what are they doing this to us" covering her face with her hands "is like destroying lives is how they amused themselves"

"you want to talk about it" Gage said in a soft voice. Sydney shook her head again and lay down letting her husband putting his arms around her and feeling the warm and the safety they both fall asleep.

**Author's note**: What do you think? I want to congratulate my friend Texasrangergirl…. I love your stories…please don't forget Reviews!.


	5. Part 5

**Dead or Alive?**

**5****th**** Part**

**By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

_**Gage's home**_

It was 8:00 a.m. there was no sun outside just gray clouds and rain lots and lots of rain, they were already dressed, they knew that they're friends will be waiting on the cementary, Gage held Kimberly on his arms and help to comfort Sydney, waiting just minutes for the coffin to go underground, Sydney looked to a trees a few feet from her, she didn't want to say goodbye to her sister, not now, that's when her dream hit her head and looking at the coffin and her friends, he looked at Gage.

"I want to open the coffin, now"

"Sydney, we can't"

"yes we can, just open it up" she approached to the men lowering the coffin "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to open the coffin, now!" the men looked at her "sorry ma´am we cannot do that" Sydney got upset and showing her badge "Texas Ranger, open the coffin now!" Gage walked next to her

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"you'll see" She said the Walker's went near from Sydney, the men open the coffin and they saw nobody there.

"I told you guys, she's not dead, we have to go to St. Matthews" they all climb on their cars and went straight to St. Matthews

_**St. Matthews Hospital **_

Sydney ran to where the nurses were "Texas Ranger, I am looking for a doctor who took care of my sister, Sara Cooke 2 days ago, it's an emergency" the nurse dialed a few numbers on the phone and then let Sydney know that he was going to be in 2 minutes with them, finally the doctor came, Sydney walked next to the doctor.

"What happened to Sara Cooke, I think she died?"

"No, Ranger..?"

"Gage" Sydney said

"she was dead for almost 5 minutes and somehow we manage to bring her back to life, we just provide painkillers actually a friend of yours was here yesterday, and told me that you told him to change Mrs. Cooke to another hospital"

"No, I did not, do you have an address?"

"They fill up some papers they should have wrote the address there" The doctor look through different files and gave the address to the ranger, "Let's go" Sydney said being followed by her husband and the Walkers

_**On the road**_

Sydney drove as fast as she could with the sirens on, Gage looked at her

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say, it was some sort of Deja Vu, I'll explain later " she said looking at the puzzled look on Gage.

Sydney picked up the radio.

"Walker we are going to 289 Pine Street"

"Ok" the senior ranger said.

_**Not to far from the Hospital**_

The Gage's were waiting for Walker, after a few minutes Walker arrived, he told Alex to stay on the car with Angela and Kimberly, and also to call Trivette and let him know what was going on.

"Sydney, Gage go to the back, I will take care from here" the senior ranger said loading their guns, he walked and rest his back on the wall next to the door, "Open up, Texas Rangers!" they heard people running and with a powerful kick Walker send the door a few feet's, running looking for the 2 men, they heard them struggling, the junior rangers were already there, fighting. Walker looked to the different room that were on the house, finally at the end of the hallway they heard moans and a woman cries, they looked at the door this was secured with a chain around and a big lock, the broke the lock who was with a chain, finally they saw the woman and with fear in her eyes trying desperately to escape from the senior Texas ranger, Walker calmed her down "don't be afraid I am a Texas Rangers, Are you Sara Cooke?" the woman just nodded "your sister Sydney is here. come with me, we are not going to hurt you" giving his hand to stand up. Gage and Sydney kept fighting kicks and punches were threw, Sydney managed to kicked the man in his leg and without wasting any time she lift her leg up high and then brought it down hitting the man's jaw and leaving him unconscious, just as she turned around to see her husband, the man was already with handcuffs.

"Look who was behind all of this" Sydney looked at the person on the floor with handcuffs

"Hello, Bolger, How did you escape from jail?, you see the police are a little bit worried about you, honey what don't you call them and let them know that we have their "friend" here" smiling at Gage

"Good idea" taking his cell phone out of his pocket, Sydney excuse for a few minutes and saw her sister with Walker and Trivette, her first reaction was running and embrace her. "oh my god I thought you were..." but letting those bad thoughts in the past "Are you ok?" she said, Sara just nodded her head but she was very pale, Walker called an ambulance and minutes later, Sara collapsed on her sister's arms.

_**St. Matthew hospital**_

Sydney Gage-Cooke walked in circles of the big hallways of the hospital, Walker and Alex with Angela in their arms excuse themselves to see how Erica was, Gage took his wife hand making her stop "She is going to be ok" Sydney was going to say something but they saw the doctor walking out of her sister's room.

"So how is she? Is she ok? Does she need something?" a lot of questions were invading the head of the petite ranger the doctor just chuckled.

"She is ok, you can see her I know that you've been waiting hours to see her"

Sydney without wasting time, she knock on the door and open it up quietly with Kimberly on her arms, Sara looked at them "Hey!"

"Mommy" Kimberly said running to where his mother was, hugging her and kissing her in the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Sydney said with a peaceful and calm tone in her voice

"I'm ok, don't worry, I'll survive the next 20 years of my life, and you"

"I am ok, though you scared me, you should seen me those days..."

"Im sorry, but I am ok that's the most important thing, where's Gage?"

"I think he is outside...oh no!"

"What?" Sara said looking the reaction of her sister

"I forgot my friend Erica is here too, Do you mind if I..."

"Go, Kimberly will stay here with me" Sydney walked out of the room and asked for her friend's room, she then knock the door.

"Come on in" Erica Trivette said, she opened the door and all her friends stared at her, Gage put his arms around his wife waist.

"How are you feeling?" Sydney said, Erica sighed "Im fine, I can't wait to get out of here"

"just take it easy" the petite ranger said, Trivette looked at the young couple "So, when are we going to hear little footstep and laughs on the Gage's home" at this comment the face of the 2 young rangers turn red. Silence filled the room until a moan broke the silence.

"AH" Trivette said earning a swift elbow to the ribs from his wife, who was next to him and that's when everyone burst in laughs.

**Author's note:** the end is near, REVIEWS!!


	6. Part 6

**Dead or Alive?**

**Epilogue: 1 year later**

**by: Kary G.**

They were all having a party at Walker's Ranch, the celebration was for Angela's first birthday, and also for the Trivette´s, It was a miracle for the Trivette´s, thank goodness Erica did make it through the 9th month and now she was holding a beautiful baby boy on her arms, named Max Trivette, but also there was another baby...like always The Gage's were late but not because they wanted to but because Sydney was getting out of the hospital and why?, because she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl 2 days ago, they were all excited to see the new baby, finally the Gage's arrived to the Ranch.

Gage open the door of their car and helped Sydney to get out, meanwhile she held a beautiful angel on her arms, everyone were anxious to see the baby so everybody approached to the couple.

"Oh Sydney she is so beautiful" Alex said holding Angela on her arms.

"She sure is" Walker said greeting the couple

"look at you" Erica said laughing and hugging her friend

"What's her name?" Trivette said touching the baby's head.

_**I'm so at home with you,**_

_**When the day is through,**_

_**You're my only means,**_

_**You keep my dreams**_

_**And all because of you,**_

Sydney smiling at their friends "We would like you all to welcome Sienna Gage"

_**I'm so at home with you,**_

_**When the day is through,**_

_**You're my only means, **_

_**You keep my dreams,**_

_**And all because of you.**_

Everything was in peace now, unfortunately Sara and Kimberly went back to Houston, Bolger and Grangus were in jail with Mona, The Rangers and their families were now enjoying every moment of their lives, seeing their kids grow, they were now a big happy family so I think we could all say that "they live happily ever after".

_**From a jail not to far from Dallas**_

Three man were on the floor planning their escape, one of them was drawing, the other one was "building" some kind of weapon and the third man was rocking back and forth.

" I swear to you that those rangers are going to pay" Bolger said to his friend Grangus.

"Yes, they will, but the good thing is that we have a "new" friend that is going to help us to get revenge on those Rangers right?" Grangus said looking at the man rocking back and forth.

The man rocking back and forth looked at the other 2 and a evil smile covered his lips.

"Do not worry gentlemen this revenge is going to be fun the rangers will not only suffer but so will their kids. Besides, it will be so nice to see the lovely Ranger Cooke again." The man was none other then Ramon Ortega. A cop unlocked their cell "it is time to take a shower and hurry up, you will have only 5 minutes, now move it!" The cop said hitting the cell bars with his keys. Ramon Ortega looked at his 2 friends "It is time" taking a knife out of his pocket and stabbing the cop to death, they somehow ran outside and the sirens could be heard _"Red Code: 3 men escaped, 1 officer down"_.

As the phone started to rang on the Walker's Ranch, Alex looked at her husband.

"Honey, Do you mind?" he shook his head and kissing her on the forehead he went inside picking up the phone.

"Ranger Walker" hearing the worried voice at the end of the line

"What?, Are you sure?, yes they are with me I let them know" Walker said hunging up the phone, he went outside, Alex looked at Walker and with a confused and worried tone in her voice she asked.

"Walker?, Who call?" getting all the attention from their friends.

"That was Ranger Perez" he said looking to all the people who were there.

"What did he said? Walker you're scaring me!" Alex said

"Bad news: Bolger and Grangus escaped with another person… a very dangerous person"

"What?" they all said at the same time

"Who is the third person that escaped with them?" Sydney asked

"the third person who escaped with them is...Ramon Ortega, they are out for revenge" Walker said looking at Sydney.

"No this can't be happening" Sydney said starting to sobbed, her mind fill with those horrified flashbacks when Ramon not only tried to kill her but to rape her too, Gage embrace his wife "Don't worry, we'll be ready" letting the rangers wondering what was going to happened to their families.

**Author's note:** Ha..Cliffhanger!! Ramon Ortega is back from revenge if you want to know what will happened just wait for the next story: "The Revenge" , and also I just want to say thanks to you...**Texasrangergirl**, I couldn't have done it without your help.


End file.
